Reunion (fixed version)
by yaegerdesu
Summary: (I'm sorry for the crap one that got uploaded before this. I fixed it now so it doesn't look like utter rubbish :3) -A short interpretation of a love once lost and found once again- Krista is saddened by her loss. But what if it was never lost in the first place?


**And yes, I know. I'm a little bastard for not posting any chapters of September Endings but I am currently struggling with writer's block and I have absolutely no frick fracking clue as to what to do next. So, to compensate, here's a small story. Sorry, guys ;n;**

**Inspired by a tumblr gif: somewillwin . tumblr post/79108504252/omg - jhgghbsal - 26 - frames - xd - this - is - all - thanks (remove spaces between dots and dashes :3)**

* * *

"Wait…what…no….what do you mean that she's…no…this can't..this can't be happening." In a corner stood a small blonde with a slightly smaller corporal sitting right beside her.

"I'm sorry…Historia…but that's what we got from the reports that Hanji gave in," Levi told her, his voice deep and solemn. "I am deeply sorry for your loss." He got up from the chair that he was sitting on and made his way out the cabin's door.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! NO! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?! WHERE'S YOUR PROOF?!" Krista jumped up to her feet, yelling at whoever was there to hear. "NO! SHE TOLD ME SHE'LL BE BACK! SHE NEVER BREAKS HER PROMISES!" Krista kept on shouting at the top of her lungs until Mikasa came over to comfort her.

"Krista…calm down…throwing a fit won't…" Mikasa coughed before continuing, "solve your problems."

"But…no…" Mikasa now had her arms around the girl and they had fallen to the ground. "They're lying…this can't be true…" Krista whispered, more to herself than to anyone. Mikasa hugged Krista tighter, comforting her by whispering soothing words that seemed to have no effect as the blonde only stared blankly out the door. Krista could feel Mikasa hugging her. But it felt nothing special. It wasn't warm, it wasn't comforting, it was unfamiliar…it wasn't Ymir.

Tears started to stream down Krista's face as she started sobbing, tightly grabbing hold of Mikasa's scarf, which was quite a brave move since she never let anyone touch it.

"_I'll never see her again. I miss her so much. I miss that annoying smirk, her crude sense of humour, the freckles that abundantly covered her body…everything," _Krista thought sadly as she continued crying for her lost love. _"What's going to happen to me now that you're gone?"_

"Hey! I can see something! In the distance!" A voice, Connie's it seemed, echoed through the small room. "It's moving but it's moving very slowly! Wait…what the hell…those clothes…that hair colour...holy mother of all titans that's Ym-"

Whatever Connie had left to say was wiped away by the yellow flash that swiftly passed beside him. Krista was sprinting full speed towards the figure, all signs of sadness replaced suddenly by hope and eagerness.

"YMIR!" Krista cried out as loud as she can as she slowly shortened the distance between her and her target. Even from a few metres away, Krista could see the smirk that she had missed so much, that perfect smirk that she loved. Within a few seconds, Krista was close enough to Ymir that she couldn't contain her happiness and joy that she quickly jumped into Ymir's outstretched arms. The force of Krista's jump and the state Ymir was currently in, caused them to both gracelessly fall to the ground.

"Hey…" Ymir weakly croaked, her brown hazel eyes boring deep into Krista's own pair of electric blue.

Tears once again started to fall from Krista's eyes. "YOU IDIOT! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!" Krista screamed at Ymir, letting her anger, hurt and pain seep through every word. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!" Krista repeated, this time her fists pounded on Ymir's chest, putting emphasis on every word.

Finally calming herself down, she laid her head on top of Ymir's chest and held her closely. "I thought I lost you," she whispered. At this very moment, Krista loved everything her senses could take in about Ymir. How she smelt so comforting despite not having showered for a week, how she felt so warm and how it made Krista feel secure, how Krista like the sound of Ymir's heart beating against her chest. Absolutely everything, was magical.

Ymir chuckled and hugged the blonde back with whatever strength she had left. "I missed you too, shorty. I missed you a lot," Ymir said as she lifts Krista's head up with a finger.

"Don't you ever do that to me again or I will hunt you down," Krista tried to say it in her most threatening voice but only failed to do so.

Ymir smiled once again, pressing their foreheads together, making Krista's heart jump in happiness. "I promise. I won't," Ymir said as she lifted Krista's chin and leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm home."

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea as to what happened to the first upload so I completely apologise for the weird, incomprehensible garbage you got. But, I fixed it up now so hurray! :D **


End file.
